Zeno
|FirstApp = Anime: "At Last, It Comes to an End! Is the Winner Beerus? Or is it Champa?" Manga: "The Winning Universe is Decided!" |Gender = Male |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = King of all Universes |Allegiance = Future Zen-Oh |FamConnect = Future Zen-Oh (friend/alternate timeline counterpart/equal) Angels (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Zen-Oh's attendants Future Zen-Oh's attendants Great Priest (subject) Goku (friend) }} Zen-Oh (全王 Zen’ō, lit. "King of All") is one of the two kings of the 10 Universes, one of the two entities who stands above the entire multiverse, alongside his future counterpart, Future Zen-Oh. Appearance Zen-Oh is a very short and small being, with a rather large oval shaped head. He primarily has teal skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He has small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears". His main attire is a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front. He typically has a blank expression on his face. Personality Zen-Oh can come off as childlike and innocent on many occasions. He can be swayed easily by a good fight, as seen from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. He also took a liking to Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shake his hand to the point of lifting the small deity off the ground. His interest in Goku led him to ask the Saiyan to become his friend, and to have Goku give him the nickname "Zen-chan." He prefers Goku to speak plainly, and is unappreciative (to the point of threatening) of those who attempt to speak in his place. It is possible that Zen-Oh is lonely, as almost nobody knows of his existence, and those who do fear his power, proving a barrier to friendship, to add a little bit of loneliness, and the Great Priest only treated him as if he is royalty, blithely following his orders without question. Zen-Oh's childish behavior is later shown to act in careless, irresponsible, and amoral ways, having destroyed six of the eighteen universes after a bout of anger, and also destroying several planets in a game he played with his future self 202 times. He apparently wished to decrease that number further for some time, with the Tournament of Power being the perfect opportunity to do so; this suggests that he has a sense of naivety to the extent of his duties. To add insult to injury, this indifference seems to extend to the gods themselves and even those he comes to see as friends, like Goku, seemingly rendering him a remorseless being to his peers, and was shown to not even be affected by Roh's horrified crying out of his name. He also shows some degree of sadism, as shortly after erasing Universe 9, he proceeded alongside his future counterpart to say "squish!" in a joking tone, as well as being heard laughing childishly while erasing the universe. Furthermore, he seems to be incapable to understand the horrible action of erasing trillions of life in a single universe, since he and his future counterpart wonder why everyone in the Tournament of Power stop fighting after witnessing the entire universe getting erased. At the same time, Zen-Oh is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion. For example, he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his earlier decision. He condoned Toppo's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zen Exhibition Match. He does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is unbothered by Goku's lively handshake. When his future counterpart gets hugged by Goku, he likewise seems unfazed. His penchant for physical contact with Goku is likely a result of how surgical and formal people are around him, leaving him feeling somewhat starved for companionship. He appears to find Goku's informal and friendly demeanor to be refreshing after countless eons of being feared and skirted around by his subjects and attendants. He is also impressed and enamored with Goku for the Saiyan's friendship, and appreciates his unconventional approach to life. Case in point is Goku's suggestion to present Zen-Oh to be friends with his future timeline counterpart, thereby giving the King of All a friend that is truly his peer and equal in every respect; that is, one who truly understands him. Nevertheless, Goku is not the only one Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh seem to respect and admire, or, at the very least, find agreeable. Throughout the first match of the Zen Exhibition Match, they seem to take a liking to Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish, and playful, much like the Kings of All. Due to this childish nature of his, and despite having everything under his whim, the Great Priest is usually the one who handles the more responsible matters the most, along with the one who controls a large portion of Zen-Oh's authority himself, hereby making him somewhat of his grand vizier, in a way. Biography Background At some point in time, Zen-Oh destroyed 6 of the then-existing 18 universes. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Zen-Oh watches the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them while Beerus desperately warns Goku that he can't beat Champa yet. However, Zen-Oh and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents Beerus and Champa from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by Zen-Oh's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was out of concern that Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. Asking how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, Whis informs him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. Goku attempts to meet Zen-Oh, but Zen-Oh's attendants shield the king from him. Zen-Oh allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes hands with Goku after a long pause when the latter offers his hand. After shaking hands with Goku, Zen-Oh returns home via his attendants. "Future" Trunks Saga While Beerus and Whis are at their temple, Beerus is waiting for his food when a call comes through. Beerus answers it, telling the caller to call another time, yet is immediately shocked and terrified to see his caller is Zen-Oh, and repenting his tone, immediately bows to him, accidentally breaking his table with his head in the process, and asks him how his day has been, thanking him for taking the time out of his schedule to call him. As he was told, Beerus orders Whis to take Goku to Zen-Oh's place together with Shin. Zen-Oh happily greets Goku and asks him to be his friend, since everyone else was too afraid of his power to effectively socialize with. When Goku seemed to hesitate, Shin desperately interrupts, saying Goku would be happy to oblige, but Zen-Oh orders him to be silent and allows Goku to answer for himself. Agreeing to be his friend, Goku tells Zen-Oh to just call him by his name and, in return, Goku will call him "Zen-chan," to the shock of those present. Then, Zen-Oh gives Goku a button. If Goku presses it, the Omni-King will come right to him. After Fused Zamasu and the future timeline's world are destroyed and erased, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine. There they find an empty cyan void with Future Zen-Oh floating in the emptiness. They decide to take that timeline's Zen-Oh to the present so that he and his present timeline counterpart can be friends. After arriving at Present Zen-Oh's palace, Zen-Oh rushes to see but is met with surprise at his future counterpart. At Goku's suggestion, the two decide to play with both being happy to have finally found a friend. Universe Survival Saga Some time after the defeat of Zamasu, Zen-Oh and his future counterpart are visited by Goku, who reminds the former of the tournament promised to the Saiyan after the conclusion of the previous tournament. The Zen-Ohs agree to hold the event, much to Goku's delight. The prize for the winner are the Super Dragon Balls, much like the contest between Champa and Beerus before. However, the Tournament of Power has a dire rule: all of the universes defeated in it are to be erased by the ruling duo. Before the Tournament of Power is held, however, Future Zen-Oh requests his present counterpart host a preliminary tournament to raise his expectations for the upcoming all-universe event. Their servant, the Great Priest, willing obliges and has both Universe 7 and Universe 9 gather three warriors each to compete in the contest. The former universe picks Buu, Gohan, and Goku to compete, while the latter selects the Trio De Dangers, a fearsome trio of lupine siblings: Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo. Above an arena materialized specifically for the matches, on the World of Void, all of the gods, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels, as well as the Zen-Ohs and their attendants gather to spectate the matches, with the rules being laid out soon thereafter. The fights are then determined, with Buu fighting Basil, Gohan fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo, and they then watch the first clash, between Basil and Majin Buu, with the latter coming out as the victor. They then watch the next match between Gohan and Lavender with the battle ending in a draw after both collapsed. The two versions of Zen-Oh are shown amazed by the fights even allowing any underhanded moves to go since they will determine the rules for the actual tournament. Their decision is enforced by the Great Priest who glares at an agitated Beerus to settle him down. Before the final exhibition match, Bergamo pleads to Zen-Oh to relinquish the destruction of the Universes if one team loses. Though they state they have made their decision, they would allow it if Bergamo wins in his battle against Goku. During Goku's battle with Bergamo, Future Zen-Oh is surprised by the power of Super Saiyan Blue as his counterpart explains it to him. The two are amazed when Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and defeats Bergamo easily upholding the decision to destroy the losing universes. After the battle ends, Toppo of Universe 11 challenges Goku as the two Zen-Oh's are surprised but allow the match between the two fighters. They are amazed by the battle and are eager with anticipation as the fighters prepare to go all out but Great Priest ends the match to their disappointment until they hear the fighters need to conserve their power for the actual tournament. When the Tournament of Power arena was completed in the World of Void, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh looked in awe and decided to play and massage on the arena. Thanking the Grand Priest, Zen-Oh gave him a piece of candy, much to the Priest's delight. During the tournament, both Zen-Ohs watch in amazement at the battle. They also possess GodPads, tablet devices, which they use to keep track of which warriors have been eliminated. After Goku and Vegeta finish off Team Universe 9, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh make good on their word and erased all of Universe 9 with the exception of Mojito. When the combatants of the remaining universes stopped fighting, shocked by the erasure of Universe 9, the Omni-Kings were puzzled as to why they had stopped fighting. Power Zen-Oh is, alongside Future Zen-Oh, one of the two most powerful characters in the entire ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. While the true capabilities of Zen-Oh are unknown, as Beerus notes he does not fight, Zen-Oh possesses enigmatic power far beyond comprehension. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than Zen-Oh, as the King of All has the power to instantly wipe out anything (or everything) in the blink of an eye, including individual people, planets, galaxies, and even universes. If he so wished, he could erase all existence, which Future Zen-Oh did during Future Trunks' arc. His power was such that he could even erase people who had been granted immortality via the Super Dragon Balls, as demonstrated by his future self with Infinite Zamasu in both the manga and anime. Zen-Oh is the most significant person in existence, and holds complete authority over everything, although the Great Priest holds and handles much of the more mature authority and responsibilities, due to Zen-Oh's childish demeanor, thereby making him his grand vizier of sorts. His only equal in power is his future counterpart, Future Zen-Oh, and his authority is halved with him since his arrival for the first time in history. According to Whis, there were originally 18 universes before Zen-Oh destroyed 6 of them when he was in an "unpleasant mood". Even when Goku Black and Future Zamasu killed all the other gods of Future Trunks' timeline, Shin—with no hesitation—assures that Zen-Oh is still alive, noting that no matter what, the Omni-King cannot be undone. This was later proven with his future counterpart, where the latter was still alive, despite wiping the future. Additionally in the manga, the Infinite Zamasus are shown to be terrified of Zen-Oh like other deities. Beerus states that if Zen-Oh felt like it, he could wipe out all 12 universes in an instant. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with and/or without ki. *'Erase' - The ability to destroy anything with one or two balls of blue energy. This includes immortal beings, since it eliminates every single trace of any entity, both material and immaterial. *'Magic Materialization' - For Goku to easily contact or summon Zen-Oh, the King of All was able to produce a handy button on his palm in an instant. Video games Zen-Oh makes his debut appearance as a playable/support-type character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the first mission of the original series. Voice actors *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi *European Portuguese dub: Rui de Sá *Brazilian Portuguese dub:' Mariana Zink' List of characters killed by Zen-Oh *Six Unknown Universes - Erased them when Zen-Oh was in a bad mood. *Universe 9 - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to Team Universe 9 losing in the Tournament of Power. **All Mortals - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to erasing the universe. ***Bergamo - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Lavender - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Basil - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Hyssop - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Oregano - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Sorrel - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Chappil - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Comfrey - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Roselle - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Hop - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. **Sidra - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. **Roh - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. *Universe 10 - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to Team Universe 10 losing in the Tournament of Power. **All Mortals - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to erasing the universe. ***Murichim - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Lilibeu - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Napapa - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Jium - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Methiop - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Murisam - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Jirasen - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Obuni - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Jilcol - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Rubalt - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. **Rumsshi - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. **Gowasu - Erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. Trivia *Although Whis says there is not a single person greater than Zen-Oh, it is not known if this statement is true, as Daizenshuu 7 claims that Akira Toriyama himself is the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball world.Daizenshuu 7 *The symbol on his shirt may be a word play on his overall name, since the word "king" (王, ō'') is also contained in the word "all" (全, z''en) *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, there is a pose referred to as "Zen-Oh Jump" which appears to be the pose Zen-Oh makes in the Yoka Yoka Dance ending theme. *When Goku first met Future Zen-Oh, he named the Omni-King in a respective manner (Zen-Oh Sama) at the same time that he was friends with the Zen-Oh of the present, conversely referring to the Omni-King in a friendly manner (Zen-chan). *It looks like Zen-Oh is right-handed while his future counterpart is left-handed, which is shown many times when they do something together. *Zen-Oh and his future counterpart have wiped out a different number of Universes each. Before the divergence of the main timeline and Future Trunks' timeline, both had wiped out 6 of the original 18 Universes. The Future Zen-Oh went on to wipe out the remaining 12 following their corruption by Infinite Zamasu before being brought back to the main timeline. As of the Tournament of Power, Zen-Oh has now wiped out 8 total Universes, while Future Zen-Oh has wiped out 20, which includes the Universe's 9 and 10 that he jointly erased with Zen-Oh on top of the 18 from his own timeline. *Present Zen-Oh has the second highest body count in the franchise next to his future counterpart. Gallery References ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Rey de Todo it:Zeno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Extraterrestrials